Complete
by shansgrl
Summary: Chloe Sullivan ran to Gotham after her heart got broken again, there she met Bruce Wayne, Batman, and her son. But can the one thing that can make her complete really happen? And should it? ChloeBruce friendship.
1. Author's Notes

This is only my second fiction I have ever written. I'm still working on Home, but this story was begging to be let out so here it is to annoy the rest of you. Originally, this was to be angsty Chlark, and it still may be, but I'm not sure where this story is taking me. How about we take this journey together, and see where it takes us?

Title: Complete

Author: Shansgrl

Rating: T (Just in case)

Pairing: Clark/Chloe, Clark/Lois, Chloe/Bruce

Warnings: None that I can think of…maybe bad writing?

Spoilers: None, this takes place in the future

Summary: Chloe Sullivan ran to Gotham after her heart got broken again, there she met Bruce Wayne, Batman, and her son. But can the one thing that can make her complete really happen? And should it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Complete **

She stood sheathed in a column of white, her back towards the wall. Not to be a wallflower; no, Chloe Sullivan could never be a wallflower. The position she took gave her the best advantage to watch what was going on in the room. She was here in Metropolis to cover the story of Bruce Wayne receiving the "Business Man of the Year Award", which was awarded to the man who exemplified honor, integrity, respect and compassion in business. It's hardly a wonder that he won it almost every year, and every year he was humbled at the honor. She was here for her job, and she was in her element.

Chloe did not notice the admiring looks she was receiving from the men in the room. Nor the envious ones from the women. On the outside, she looked radiant with creamy skin against the stark white dress, a dress that clung to the curves of her body, her hair swept up to show the graceful lines of her neck, and with green eyes that could be seen from across the room. But if anyone who really knew her (and there were not many who did) looked into her eyes, they would have seen that on the inside she was not as calm as she looked.

She had not been in Metropolis since she graduated college four years before. When her heart finally broke after years and years of loving someone who did not return those feelings. She had left the city she loved so much the day Clark Kent told her that he and Lois Lane were in love, and she never looked back. It was a triple loss of sorts, leaving Metropolis with the memories of her time there with her father, Clark and Lois. It was here that she and her father had spent their remaining time together before he died, and the memories were bittersweet. Leaving Clark, the boy she loved for more than half her life and the boy who had been her best friend for the same amount of time. But the biggest loss was that her relationship with Lois, her cousin and only remaining relative, had forever changed that day. Lois was the only family she had left in the world, and Chloe felt that Lois had betrayed her. Lois knew of Chloe's love for Clark, but she fell in love with him as well and somehow had managed to capture his heart that eluded Chloe for so long. She couldn't really blame Lois for falling for Clark, who wouldn't? But she did blame her and that's what troubled Chloe most of all. She knew Lois was happy with Clark, but Chloe couldn't be happy for her cousin. She had suspected that something had been going on between them, and the day that Clark confirmed her fears, the pain had finally become so unbearable, she fled from everything she knew and started a new life.

While in college, she had received many offers from major papers all over the country, including the Daily Planet. Clark and Lois had accepted jobs there and wanted her to join them, but she declined. When she started over, she chose to move to Gotham and become a reporter for the flagging Gotham Gazette. She quickly became a star on the rise, easily becoming the star reporter for the dying paper, and inspiring her co-workers to match her determination and zeal to get the story. Six months after her arrival, readership doubled and the paper was beginning to thrive again.

No one in Gotham would believe that Chloe would walk into her apartment at night and cry all night long. Always in control at work, in public, or while getting the story, privately, she was slowly falling apart. She sleep was filled with nightmares and her waking thoughts were always full of Clark. It was hard to try and forget him, when Superman seemed to make the daily headlines whether in print or on the TV. She had her doctor prescribe sleeping pills, but they never helped her sleep through the night. Her diet consisted of coffee and not much else, she was losing weight and it was getting harder and harder for her to conceal her depression. She was dying inside and her body was starting to catch up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't until one fateful day that Chloe Sullivan began to live again. Two things happened that day and her life changed yet again. It was the first time she came face to face with Batman, and it was the day her son came into her life.

Crime was at an all time high in Gotham City. The police simply could not keep up; they did not have enough money or manpower. Chloe was on her way back to the paper from the press conference where the city's own billionaire; Bruce Wayne had vowed to donate whatever it took to make the streets safe again. She had interviewed Bruce on a couple of occasions and admired him personally and professionally. It was become clear that he admired and respected her as well since he would not let anyone else interview him since meeting her. She tried not to be smug about it, but truth be told, her meetings and interviews with him were about the only thing she found joy in.

She was deep in thought when she realized there was a commotion on the sidewalk ahead of her. A boy of about five or six was being taunted by what could actually be called a gang of older boys. It was quite obvious that they all lived on the streets, and it appeared that the older boys were playing some sort of "keep away" with the child's bag. Judging by the way the boy was crying, the bag contained everything he owned.

Never knowing what possessed her that day, and always thanking God or whatever power that be that it did, she ran forward into the fray.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Give that back."

A tall boy with greasy hair and big arms looked at her in contempt and snarled, "Whaddya goin' to do Blondie? Make me?" This drew a few snickers from the others. "Give it your best shot." He crossed his beefy arms in front of his chest and smirked.

"Did you just call me Blondie?" It was the first thing into her head and out of her mouth. 'Yeah, that'll scare them off Sullivan.'

She thought.

The other boy took another step closer. "Yeah, I did. So?"

She felt the little boy creep behind her and grasp a handful of her jacket. He must have been very close, because she could feel him trembling. She had taken self-defense courses as soon as she moved, and she was pretty good. Usually she could take down people twice her size. But she knew she was outnumbered here and could get seriously hurt or killed. She didn't want to think about what would happen to the little boy.

"Listen, why don't you just give him his bag back. We both know you have me outnumbered and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Yeah, you mean you." Someone said.

Chloe shot a look in the general direction of the comment. "Wonderful grammar. I might get hurt, but you can be sure, I'd do some damage first."

The big boy in front of her laughed. "You think you could take me!"

She looked up at him, straight into his eyes. "If it was just you, yeah, I could take you."

"Oh really?" he said softly, stepping even closer to her.

Subtly, she shifted her weight and her feet to prepare for an attack. She had no doubt she beat this bully, she had the advantage, she was smaller, smarter and more agile. But he never made his move; he never had the chance.

A figure came swooping down from one of the buildings and knocked the boy in front of her on his ass. The others rushed forward to attack the figure, but they stopped short when they realized the man in front of them was dressed like a bat. The gang started to snicker at the ridiculous costume. As they started to form a circle around this newcomer, Chloe took advantage of the situation and hustled herself and the little boy out of the way. By this time the leader had picked himself off the ground and advanced toward the costumed man.

"It's a little early for Halloween ain't it? What are supposed to be?" he asked.

"Dead meat is what he is." A boy of about sixteen quipped.

The man stood still and appeared calm. He seemed to take the situation in stride. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, firm, a little gravelly and held no trace of fear.

"I think you had better leave the lady and the boy alone before you get hurt."

The leader stood close to the man. "I owe you a lesson for interrupting our fun and knocking me down." He gave the man a hard push.

The man kept his balance, and to Chloe's amazement said, "No, you'll be the ones learning the lesson today." The next thing Chloe knew, bodies were flying everywhere. She couldn't believe her eyes, a man dressed as a bat, complete with a mask, some sort of headpiece with ears and a cape for God's sake, was quite soundly kicking the crap out of a gang. One by one, the gang was losing members by either unconsciousness or by flight. Soon, it was just down to the leader. The caped figure had him by the throat, but the boy managed to croak, "What are you? Superman's cousin?"

A hint of a smile played around the figures mouth. "No, I'm Batman." He tossed the boy aside. "Spread the word. Crime will no longer be tolerated in Gotham."

The boy scrambled to his feet clutching his throat. He threw a fearful look at Batman and then fled.

Batman waited until the boy was out of sight before he turned to Chloe and the little boy. As he walked toward them, be bent down to pick up the little boy's bag. When he reached them he held the bag out to the boy.

"I believe this is yours."

Chloe could still feel the boy trembling behind her. In the excitement of the fight, she almost had forgotten about him. She looked down and saw him peeking out from behind her, but he still had a death grip on the back of her jacket. He obviously had no idea what to make of this Batman, and quite frankly, neither did she. She reached out and took the bag.

"Thank you. Where the hello did you come from?" Chloe groaned silently. 'Did I just say that?' she thought.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Did you honestly think you could have defended yourself against those thugs?" he countered.

She rose her chin defiantly. No way she was going to let think she was a damsel in distress. "Yes, I could have defended myself just fine thank you very much. 'Crime will no longer be tolerated in Gotham.' What are you some sort of vigilante?"

"No, Miss Sullivan, I'm no vigilante. Just someone who wants to help keep the citizens of Gotham safe. Now if you will excuse me—" he pulled some sort of remote from his belt, and pressed a button. A car with fins came around the corner and rolled to a stop beside them. 'Fins?' Chloe thought, 'the car has fins.' The door opened and he started to climb in.

"Wait!" Chloe took a couple of steps forward. "Wait a minute, who was driving the car?" she shook her head. "Who are you? Where do you come from? Why the costume? How do you know my name?" the questions came in rapid fire succession.

That hint of smile played across his mouth again. "I read the paper Miss Sullivan, that's how I know you're name. As I said before, I'm Batman and you'll be seeing me again." With that, he shut the door and drove off.

"Well." Chloe huffed. "He didn't answer my questions at all!"

"He answered two of them." Came a timid voice behind her.

Chloe turned around and looked at the boy. He had dark blonde hair, a cute button nose and clear green eyes. His eyes were guarded, and he had a sad look about him that made him seem older than beyond his years.

"Yes, you're right. He did answer a couple, but not the important ones." She held out his bag. "Here you go." He took the bag from her and clutched it to his chest. He looked at her with wide eyes. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Sam"

"Well, Sam, I'm Chloe and it's nice to meet you. How about I walk you home. I'd like to speak to your mom and dad."

Just as she suspected he froze up. He stuttered, "I, uh, I…I…my parents are dead. They died when I was little."

"When you were little huh? How old are you?"

"Seven. My birthday is in September."

"Where do you live?"

"Um, I…um…"

Chloe knelt down to Sam's eye level. "You live on the streets don't you Sam?"

He looked down at his shoes. He didn't want to look at the nice lady in the eyes. He was ashamed because no one wanted him.

"Yes ma'am." He whispered.

"Hmmm…." She stood up and held out her hand. "C'mon."

Sam's head snapped up. "Please don't take me to the cops. I don't want to go to a home. People treat you bad in a home."

'He looks so lost and frightened' she thought. "We're not going to the cops Sam. I'm going to take you home to my place for awhile until we figure out what to do. I'm not much of a cook, but I think I have some peanut butter and jelly to make sandwiches. How does that sound?"

Sam's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe the nice lady was going to take him home and give him food. Most of the time people yelled at him and called him names and kicked or shoved him out of their way. Or they tried to lure him somewhere so they could hurt him. For some reason, he didn't think the nice lady was going to hurt him. He took her hand and they started walking. He stopped a few minutes later and looked up at her.

"Thank you." He said.

It was that simple sentence that sent Chloe tumbling head over heels in love with the little boy. Her voice was husky when she replied, "You're welcome Sam. Let's go home."

A few days later, with the help of her friend Bruce Wayne, Sam because Sam Sullivan. That night for the first time in years, Chloe slept through the night without dreaming of Clark. Sam now tells everyone that Chloe saved him. But in reality, it was Sam who saved Chloe.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello Chlo."

The voice that spoke those words brought her back to reality. She had not seen or heard him walk up beside her. The moment of truth had snuck up on her and she was not prepared.

"Hello Clark. Only my friends call me Chlo now."

Clark looked startled and hurt by those words. Chloe felt the satisfaction at seeing the look on his face. He turned away to compose himself and Chloe allowed herself the luxury of taking his appearance in.

The tux he wore fit him like a glove. She didn't think it was possible, but his chest and shoulders had gotten broader. His jet-black hair was a little longer than she remembered and seemed to be curlier. His face was the same, a little leaner perhaps, oh, but his eyes. His eyes were always the part of him that she dreamed of. Beautiful eyes that he covered up with glasses she knew he didn't need. 'Just how can he fool anyone with those?' she thought.

"I didn't know we weren't friends anymore Chloe."

"You do now Clark. Honestly, I haven't returned your phone calls, your letters or your emails in four years. I would have thought you'd have gotten the hint." She felt a stab in her heart. The satisfaction of lashing out at him, making him hurt, was losing it's appeal. She sighed. "Where's Lois?"

"In the ladies' room." he said curtly. He drew himself straighter. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. Have a nice evening."

"Clark, wait." she laid a hand on his arm. Her fingers started to tingle at the warmth she felt even through the tux. 'Damn.' she thought. 'I can't hate him for being happy.'

"I'm sorry Clark. I'm being Superbitch at the moment." Her old habit of dropping hints came back quickly. She swallowed her pride and asked the question in her heart. "How is she?"

"She misses you Chloe. So do I Chloe." he put his hand over hers. She swore she felt electricity when he did. "What happened? You left without saying goodbye. I had, I mean, we had no idea where you went until I saw your name in the Gazette. You scared the hell out of me."

Chloe blinked at the force behind Clark's words. His eyes blazed with something she couldn't place, his body was tense and he had leaned very close to her. She could swear he was trembling, and his voice held such a quiet intensity that she had not heard since they were teenagers and she had crossed the line of friendship one too many times. But this time was different. It wasn't anger in his posture or his voice, it was what? She couldn't place it, he was too close.

She caught a glimpse of Lois making her way towards them in that no nonsense walk she had when she was on a mission. Chloe knew she wouldn't be able to handle seeing both of them at the same time and started to panic. She needed to get away quickly, but her mind had gone blank. Just then, she felt a familiar

hand on her shoulder.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Chloe. There have been several reporters looking to interview me, and they've scared me." He stuck his hand out to Clark. "Bruce Wayne. You must be Clark Kent."

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you. I would like to have an interview with you too Mr. Wayne. I hope I don't scare you" Clark flashed his mega-watt smile.

Chloe had to stifle her giggles, at the surreal scene playing out in front of her. Two modern day superheroes acting like they have just met. 'Clark knows damn well Bruce isn't afraid of him.' she thought.

Bruce smiled and let out a chuckle. "No, Mr. Kent you don't frighten me, but your partner does. Please contact my assistant at the hotel, I might be able to fit you in tomorrow morning." he turned to Chloe. "I believe you owe me a dance."

Chloe looked a Bruce with gratitude. She could see Lois almost upon them out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, I believe I do Mr. Wayne. Clark, excuse me, have a good evening."

As Bruce guided Chloe onto the dance floor, Clark could see the twinkle in her eye as she spoke with Bruce. Lois came up beside him, and huffed out a breath. "Damn it Smallville, why the hell did you let her leave? I wanted to speak with her."

"I never meant for her to get away Lois." Clark said quietly.

"Bruce," Chloe laughed out his name. "You know damn well that you're not afraid of Clark!" she could help but voice her earlier thought out loud to him.

Bruce grinned. "I know, but we must keep up appearances." He spun Chloe around. "So, I saved you again, huh?" He looked down at Chloe, noticing that Clark had not taken his eyes off of them.

Chloe sighed. "I should have known he would be here. But I wasn't ready to see him." She paused "It's been four years Bruce. I thought I'd gotten over Clark and Lois being together, but I guess I haven't." She looked up and gave him a watery smile. "You've been a good friend, Bruce. I'm sorry you've been caught in the middle."

"You know the idea of being in the middle of you and Lois excites me. But in the middle of you and Clark? Uh, eewwww, as Sam would say." Bruce grinned.

Chloe threw her head back and laughed. She missed Bruce narrow his eyes. She also missed that someone else was watching her very closely in the room.

"Sometimes I think you wear your mask too tight…" Her voice died when she noticed Bruce's face. Her body tensed in reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Another one of your old friends has arrived. I can't believe he had the guts to show up." He tightened his grip around Chloe's waist. She did not need to be told who was there.

"Lex won't start anything here." She said quietly.

"Why don't we go over and say hello to your old friend Chloe." Bruce laid a hand on the small of her back to guide her toward the entrance. Chloe recognized the look in Bruce's eyes. It was like the mask he wore was in place, with the deadly glint clear to anyone who got in his way. She glanced around and saw that Clark was making his way across the room with Lois in tow. Clark had the same look in eyes as Bruce.

"Lex won't start something, but you might." She muttered. She focused her attention on the man in question.

He was still handsome and elegantly dressed in his tuxedo. But there was something about his eyes that was missing. She couldn't quite place it, but whatever it was, it had been replaced by madness. She was surprised that he gave a room a sweeping glance and settled his gaze upon her as if she was the only interesting thing in the room. By the time Chloe and Bruce reached Lex, he had his hands out to take Chloe's.

"There you are Miss. Sullivan." Lex smiled at the formal use of her name. Chloe was amazed at the change in his eyes when he looked at her. "When I heard that Bruce was being honored, I thought you might be here."

"What are you doing here Luthor?" Clark asked. He barely was able to mask the scathing tone in his voice.

Lex glance at Clark, as he would mud on his shoe. "Good evening Mr. Kent. Miss Lane, you look lovely this evening." He ignored Clark's question and turned to Bruce. "Congratulation Bruce, I'm sure this award is quite deserved. But, I'm afraid I'm not staying long enough to celebrate with you. Chloe, might I have a dance?"

She felt she was in the middle of a play where she didn't know the characters or the lines. She could feel Lois's eyes on her, Clark's anger vibrated from his body, and Bruce tightened his hold on Chloe, and took a step forward. She looked at Lex and knew she was the reason he was there. The fact that he was aggravating everyone else was just a side benefit. She didn't know what he wanted with her, but wanted to find out.

"You may Lex. It's been a long time." She looked up at Bruce and nodded her head slightly. He withdrew his grip on her waist and took a step back.

"Chloe-" Clark started.

She shot him a glare. "I'm a big girl who can take care of herself. I've been doing it for quite a while now. I'll be fine, it's just a dance."

Putting her arm through Lex's she allowed him to guide her to the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lex guided Chloe to the dance floor and gently spun her into his arms. Chloe was unsure of what to say, so she stayed quiet.

Lex sensed her unease. "He still watches you."

"Who?"

"Clark. He watches you even now, when he is engaged to Lois."

"Lex." Chloe warned.

"He used to watch you in school. He wanted you and didn't even know it. He still doesn't." Lex paused to lift a hand to her cheek. "Lois doesn't even begin to compare to you. You've changed Chloe. You're more radiant, softer now than when you were younger. Does Clark know why that is?"

"We've all changed Lex." Chloe replied slowly, panic starting to rise.

"Don't worry Chloe, your secret is safe with me." Lex spun her around and her eyes locked with Clark's. In that moment she knew no matter who came into her life, she would never love anyone the way she loved Clark Kent. Lex spun her again and she looked at him.

"Don't do this Lex. Don't, I can't do this again." Chloe sighed. "What happened to you Lex?"

"Fate. I became what I was destined to be."

"I don't believe that Lex."

He smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms. "It's quite true—you can't fight your nature. My father always told me that. When I was in Smallville, Clark, Lana, the Kents," he paused to look directly into her eyes, "you, Chloe, you were the ones that were the light in the dark. For a brief while I thought I could be something different. But things changed." Lex's face went still as stone. "We all moved on and drifted apart."

"What happened between you and Clark?"

"He lied to me. He lied to all of us. Do you know who Clark Kent is Chloe?"

Chloe's stomach clenched. She has a feeling that Lex was about to confirm her worst fears. "Yes," she whispered, "do you?"

Lex's voice was bitter. "Oh, yes I know. I'm surprised that you do—did he tell you?"

"No."

"Of course not. You figured it out on your own. That's another reason that Lois can never compete with you. She had to be told, she couldn't figure it out for herself." Lex paused as he saw the look of hurt cross her face. "Yes, she knows. I'm sorry this hurts you Chloe."

"Are you?" Chloe snapped. "If you know Lex, why not tell the world? Why keep quiet? You're both so determined to hurt each other, why not destroy him completely?"

"Because as much as I hate him, I love him just as much. I could destroy him and that would hurt the two people in this world I still care about." Lex smiled wryly. "See why I never stood a chance Chloe? I'm twisted."

"Lex, you can change. I know it." Chloe pleaded. "Please, please, don't give up, it's not too late. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more Lex, I swear I never knew that this was happening to you. Let me help you now."

Lex smiled down at her. " It's too late Chloe. I don't blame you, I never could. I love you in my own twisted way which is why I'm going to say this to you. If you love him, fight for him. I promise that no matter what war Clark and I wage on each other, it will never involve you or your son. I vow on my life." Lex stopped dancing. "Stay away from me now Chloe. I'm poison and I don't want you to see me like this." He started to walk away, then paused to turn back and face her. "Thank you for still caring enough to try. Even after all I've done, you're one of the two women who have. Remember who I was Chloe and be happy that you were one of the beacons of light that held the dark away for a while. " With that Lex walked out of the room.

Chloe stood with a tear running down her cheek watching him walk away. She cried for Lex, the friend he was, and for Lex the man he could have been.


End file.
